


Wolf

by GazettExoticfan12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, exo xiuris sebaek wolfau">
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazettExoticfan12/pseuds/GazettExoticfan12
Summary: Minseok has been the pack's Alpha since they were all pups and he's very protective of them with him being the oldest as well. Kris is the Alpha of a pack of misfits that he and his brother Yixing took in during their travels. Minseok isn't very happy when another pack trespasses on their territory.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Minseok's pack: Luhan, Baekhyun(omega), Jongdae(the beta), Kyungsoo, Zitao  
> Kris' pack: Yixing(the beta), Chanyeol, Joonmyeon(omega), Jongin, Sehun
> 
> Looks: Wolf for all, Growl for Kai and History for Lay cause I love that look!!! XD

Baekhyun woke up burried under his covers with what he could tell were at least three more people. Judging by the scents, they were the usual suspects, Luhan, Jongdae and Tao. He struggled to free himself, but it seemed he was stuck in the doggy pile for good.

"I don't think Tao intends to let go," came an amused voice from the door and Baekhyun glared at a smiling Kyungsoo. Tao was indeed wrapped the most around the smaller wolf with his face in Baekhyun's neck, nuzzling him.

"Either help me or get lost," the light brunette hissed annoyed and Kyungsoo chuckled before whistling loud enough to wake up the rest of the house.

"Oomf!" came Jongdae's yelp as he jumped startled and landed on the floor in a heap. Despite his sleepiness, Luhan burst out in laughing as Jongdae grumbled at the rude awakening, dragging his feet out of the room and to the bathroom

"Hyung," Tao whined cutely, hugging Baekhyun to his chest again and Luhan snuggled on the other side of Baekhyun.

"Get up before breakfast goes cold," Kyungsoo said sternly. "I made pancakes." Like magic, the next second Baekhyun was suddenly alone on his bed and the other two boys were dragging each other towards the kitchen.

"Oh, thank god for food," Baekhyun exclaimed releaved and got up, stretching and warming up his muscles. "I hope there's hot chocolate too, we have a test in both Math and Biology today."

"Of course there is, just hurry up already."

Driving to school was noisy as always, Tao arguing with Jongdae to take back his wallet, Luhan was talking with Baekhyun about the fashion show they had watched and Kyungsoo was revising his history lesson, while Minseok drove them to school. It was at the school's front gates that Minseok froze in uneasiness as soon as the younger boys opened the car doors. It took a few moments for the rest to realizethat the oldest was uneasy.

"Alpha?" Tao questioned meekly and their eyes widened when they saw Minseok's eyes flashing red for a brief moment.

"There are new scents mixed in with the students," the orange-brunette said quietly. "Wolf scents and one of them is their Alpha." The other five looked alarmed and Tao huddled closer to Luhan.

"What do we do?" Kyungsoo asked calmly and everyone zeroed in on Minseok's next words.

"Try to stay clear of them," Minseok said in response in his Alpha voice to make sure they would listen. "Don't engage them unless they provoke you and don't leave Baekhyun on his own. At least one of you stay with him at all times. I'll demand for them to meet us in a few days unless a problem arises. They have no right to be in our territory without permission." The others nodded seriously and left to their classes, Minseok and Luhan leaving for their cafe.

Tao walked to his class with his books, smirking and nodding at the people he passed. The girls kept giggling and waving at him, so he naturally basked in the attention. He was always fashionable enough to warrant it.

"Good morning, Tao-oppa," the girls in his classroom greeted him cheerfully and he bowed his head with his pattended smirk.

"Looking prettier with each day that passes, ladies," he complimented them, making them blush and giggle again. He sat down at his desk and took out his phone to pass time until the teacher came. After a while it got quiet and Tao looked up since he couldn't smell their homeroom teacher, freezing when he saw two unfamiliar faces standing at the door. He could smell the underlying scent of wolf from both of them and his eyes flashed red before he calmed his wolf down. Minseok had ordered them not to engage them in a fight, so Tao wasn't about to disobey his Alpha. He turned back to his phone, but he kept an eye on the new students, staying alert in case something happened.

"Is this seat taken?" came a quiet voice and Tao looked up sharply, his eyes narrowing as he saw the tanned raven-haired teen, one of the new wolves.

"Just as long as you don't cause trouble," he said with underlying meaning and the other boy grinned at him, while the rainbownette behind him looked at Tao blankly.

~~At lunchbreak, cafeteria~~

Baekhyun chattered with Jongdae at their table, Kyungsoo soon joining them with his lunch and Tao rushed in soon after.

"Hyungs, guess what!" he exclaimed with barely concealed excitement, making the others look at him confused.

"Taozi, I think I told you to cut down on the sugar," Jongdae said in fake disappointment and Zitao stuck his tongue out at him childishly.

"Two of the new wolves are in my class," he said between bites, Kyungsoo's food was always the best. "One with dark hair, easy-going and laid-back named Kim Jongin and the other is more quiet, blank-faced and with rainbow hair named Oh Sehun. They were friendly and didn't cause any trouble through the day."

"There's another one in our own class too," Kyungsoo said and Baekhyun nodded. "He's more like a puppy in the body of a teenager."

"Big ears, really tall and with a wide almost scary smile all the time," Baekhyun continued. "Teach called him Chanyeol."

"Hot too," Jongdae added with a smirk. "All of them are. I asked some girls and learned there's two more in senior class, names Kim Joonmyeon and Zhang Yixing. That makes four Korean and one Chinese."

"We'll tell the hyungs as soon as we're out of school," Baekhyun decided, since he was the oldest of the four present. "I think one of them is like me, an omega, and the guy with him probably acts as a bodyguard. Let's wait and see."

~~After school at the older men's cafe~~

Minseok was thoughtful after they reported back to him, Luhan cleaning the bar after the previous wave of customers.

"Give it a few days," he decided eventually. "If they don't come to us first, Kyungsoo will approach them. He looks non-threatening enough not to alarm them, but can easily stand his ground if things go bad. But I want Jongdae closeby and Zitao with Baekhyun." The door chimed to signal new customers, but everyone's heads snapped up at the smell of wolf.

"That's the two in my class," Tao exclaimed, pointing at them.

"Huang Zitao, don't be rude," Luhan scolded him affronted and turned to the two boys at the door with a bright smile reserved for customers. "Excuse him for that. How can I help you?"

"Um, bubble tea please?" the rainbownette boy asked unsure and his friend smiled a little nervous.

"We have a few flavours, but it's one of our newest additions, so I apologise if we don't have your favorite."

"He'll be fine with strawberry, don't worry," Jongin said friendly. "It's okay if we sit here, right?" Minseok nodded with a sigh.

"If you were looking for a fight, your pack would have attacked by now," he mumbled with narrow eyes at them, making them both gulp apprehensively. "So I guess you can stay. Since you're here, ask your Alpha for a meeting, we should reach an agreement before the next full moon." Jongin nodded with relief.

"I We will tell him as soon as we get home, hyung." Minseok was surprised at the familiarity, but he found that he oddly didn't mind it.

All throughout their time there, Sehun kept stealing glances at Baekhyun, who was aware of the staring but didn't mind it. He felt flattered and giddy since even with the rainbow hair the boy was still gorgeous. Kyungsoo and Jongdae seemed to sense that and kept a close eye on the two new wolves, though Kyungsoo had more than that reason to stare at the walking male god that was Jongin. Not that his interest went only one way.

~~Two days later, after school, at the forest area behind Minseok's pack's house~~

Minseok and his pack were standing at the clearing they always started out on the full moons, waiting for the other pack to join them.

"They're here," Tao growled lowly a few minutes later, moving closer to Baekhyun. Minseok stood straighter despite his short stature, Jongdae standing by his side with his arms crossed over his chest to display his muscles. The Beta was watching the other pack through narrow calculating eyes.

THe other Alpha was tall, intimidating, with dark almost black hair. He had the body of a male body and Minseok barely held back the urge to drool. He had more control than that though. Jongdae noticed that the other pack's omega was more covered by his packmates than Baekhyun usually liked to be. The guy definitely looked more composedand quiet than their own sassy omega, though it wasn't a bad thing. There seemed to be a quiet strength in Joonmyeon's eyes and Jongdae found it attractive. A potential mate then, Jongdae decided, if things go well. Probably not the only ones to pair up if how the other Alpha was eyeing Minseok and how the other wolveswere staring at his packmates was any indication.

"I apologise for invading your territory so suddenly without notice," the taller Alpha said with a small bow of his head and apologetic eyes. "We only want to make our home here if it's alright with you."

"The city is big enough, the forest the same," Minseok told him. "We don't mind if you stay, just as long as you agree not to cause any trouble to us or the humans. We had to chase some wolves out of town not too long ago.We will tolerate you, but this is still our territory. Do not forget that."

It was about two weeks later that the new pack made a move, but not in a bad way.

Luhan was on a date with Yixing, they had started dating only a couple of days after the two packs' meeting. They wanted to get to know each other before the mating season started. Mating season was twice a year and lasted for about a week or two, once at the beginning of spring and once in the middle of summer. It was when wolves mated and the already mated pairs tried for pups. Wolves had no raks except from those who were born omegas, though their only difference was that an omega wolf, whether male or female, was purely submissive to their mate. Omega wolves were rare though and very few dared to treat them badly. Every pack treasured their omegas if they had any.

Another pair that got together almost immediately were Kyungsoo and Jongin, though Kyungsoo liked to test the younger boy's limits. He might want to be the submissive in the bedroom, but if Jongin thought he could control Kyungsoo he had another thing coming. Jongdae was more slow in his approach and preferred to give Joonmyeon small gifts, more thoughtful than expensive, which the older omega appreciated. On a particular bad day, for example, Jongdae had given him a dozen of the omega's favorite Angelique tulips complete with a soft kiss on his lips.

Tao sighed fondly as he found another plush teddy bear on his desk, special delivery through Jongin from Chanyeol as the tan boy had told him with a shrug. Zitao was sure that he wasn't supposed to know it was Chanyeol behind the gifts, so he pretended not to know. He might play dumb at times, but he knew that Chanyeol was trying to court him and eventually planned to ask him to be his mate. Zitao knew himself well enough, so the chances of him dominating Chanyeol were less than fifty-fifty. He was soft in every aspect of his life, except when it came to fighting and protecting his pack. He was kind of scared of actually mating. What if he wasn't what Chanyeol wanted? Would he live a miserable mated life or would their mating break? It wasn't unheard of in some cases for the mating mark to fade.

Minseok, on the other hand, was scared. The few wolves who had tried to mate him, had wanted him to remain submissive, a pretty doll to give them pups and not trouble. He didn't want to give up his freedom just to become a puppet with no say in his life. He wanted his mate to respect him for his strength of mind and body, whether Minseok was the submissive or the dominant in the relationship. He wanted respect and equality. Kris seemed to be too dominant and intimidating to accept Minseok as his equal, though Minseok wouldn't mind if he became the taller man's mate.

Lastly, Baekhyun kept Sehun at a distance. They didn't date and he had made clear he wouldn't accept any gifts from the rainbownette, but he did accept the food Sehun fed him. Baekhyun was in thought whenever they were separate. Sehun was everything he wanted in a mate and treated him like a princess. If nothing else, Baekhyun was a diva and being an omega didn't mean he couldn't be sassy or wasn't capable of putting someone in their place. He wanted someone that gave him space when he felt pressured but was there when Baekhyun needed him.

~~Two weeks later, first day of the mating season in March~~

Zitao growled and took a step closer to Baekhyun as Sehun moved to come closer to the omega.

"I advise you to move away," Kris said calmly, trying to keep the tension at a low level. "Your omega just went in heat and Sehun is very aware of that." Baekhyun whimpered softly, wanting to get closer to his mate, and Minseok sighed warily. He knew Sehun had had his eyes set on Baekhyun from the start and there was no stopping him.

"Look at me, kid," he demanded and Sehun's eyes turned to him, red already circling his irises. "If you hurt Baekhyun in any way, I will end you no matter who tries to stop me." The rainbownette nodded in understanding, his eyes thankful that he wouldn't be kept away from his chosen mate. "Zitao, move away from Baekhyun, it's alright." Zitao hesitated for a moment, but eventually moved to Minseok's side.

"Just be careful, please," the panda-eyed boy mumbled softly. Sehun looked at him and smiled before he carefully picked up Baekhyun in his arms bridal style, the omega snuggling close to bathe in Sehun's scent.

"Um, hyung?" Kyungsoo drew his Alpha's attention. "Luhan-hyung has already left to go to Yixing. I think we should split up, three pairs here and three at their house. We can't risk moving Baekhyun or Joonmyeon-hyung."

"Well, since Sehun is here and Luhan has left," Jongdae looked at them, "I think Kris and Chanyeol should stay, while I, Kyungsoo and Jongin leave. You feel safer here, right?" Minseok nodded at his Beta's suggestion.

"Guess our packs will be merging then," Chanyeol said with a leer at Zitao, who 'eep'ed before hidding behind his Alpha and trembling a little under Chanyeol's intense eyes.

"For the moon's sake, it's not the end of the world," Kyungsoo exclaimed, exasperated with his apprehensive Alpha and packmate. "Yes,hyung, an Alpha can be mated to another Alpha if they want to and no, it doesn't make you less of an Alpha, you're equals. Yo will be co-Alphas with Kris-hyung. Zitao, you're not gonna die. You're finally getting a mate! And you -" He turned to Chanyeol and Kris, who were taken aback by the authorative aura of the smaller wolf. "Tao is still practically a pup despite being of age, so don't scare him and go slow, be gentle. And if Minseok-hyung is treated with anything less than the respect he deserves, I'll poison you in your sleep and skin your dead carcasses to make fur coats for winter."

"God, you're hot when you threaten others," Jongin said in a husky voice, while his packmates looked pale at the threat. Kyungsoo hummed as he nodded towards the front door and Jongin understood he was to lead his mate and Jongdae to his pack's house.Zitao looked a little more calm after Kyungsooo's words and gave a timid smile to Chanyeol as the taller duo approached them slowly.

"Taozi?" Chanyeol questioned softly with hopeful eyes and Zitao blushed.

"Will you be okay, ge?" he asked Minseok, who smiled at the younger's consideration and nodded.

"I'll be fine, Tao, don't worry about me," he reassured the boy with a fond smile.

"It's not like I'm going to hurt him," Kris muttered dejected. "We want you as our mates not as sex slaves." Minseok reached out to touch the taller Alpha's arm.

"It's just that we had too many close calls, Kris," he explained patiently, rubbing his arm soothingly. "We drove out other wolves because they either threatened the humans or wanted to take away Luhan or Baekhyun or me. Maybe we don't have to be so much on alert from now on, huh?" Kris gave him a gummy smile, that the smaller Alpha found really charming, and pulled Minseok closer, burrying his nose in the other's neck. Minseok sighed softly as Kris' nose trailed up his neck to his ear, nibbling it gently and making Minseok shiver.

"I won't let anyone take you awayfrom me now, Minseokkie," Kris growled lowly, wrapping his arms possessively around the smaller wolf's waist. Minseok gasped as Kris' hands moved down to his bottom and pulled him up, his arms finding purchase around the taller's neck with a small yelp. Kris chuckled before crushing his lips on Minseok's, kissing him hungrily and squeezing the older's ass hard.

~ ~ Smut alert for those who don't want to read. For those who read it, it's first KrisMin and then SeBaek. Enjoy!!! ~ ~

Minseok could barely mumble directions to his room between kisses and Kris could barely navigate the path properly, bumping into something half the time, whether the furniture or the walls. Once the door to Minseok's room was closed and locked — not that it would do much to hold off someone with how easily any of them can break the door down, wolves are stronger than humans — Minseok slipped from his soon-to-be mate's arms and moved back to lie on his bed. Kris pulled off his shirt, walking to the smaller male's side and on top of him. His hands started removing Minseok's clothes and soon the older Alpha was naked under Kris' intense eyes, making him shy away a little at such a look from the taller man.

"Don't hide," Kris groaned roughly. "You're so beautiful, Minseok, and you'll look even more beautiful swollen with my pups." Minseok moaned in response, unexpectedly turned on at the thought of carrying Kris' pups. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Minnie? For me to take you again and again until you're so full with my cum that there's no chance you don't get pregnant."

"Kris!" Minseok gasped when Kris covered his body with his own equally naked one, their bodies connected in a way that made their hips and arousals rub in the most delicious way. It made Minseok delirious with pleasure and they hadn't even gotten to the best part yet. It couldn't compare to the times he had fooled around with his pack or when helping Baekhyun through his heats. Since they had time to go slow later, Kris' fingers found their way to Minseok's rim, after he used an excessive amount of saliva because, mating season or not, he wasn't going to hurt the smaller male. As the first finger breached him, Minseok groaned realising that Kris had longer fingers than him or anyone from his pack and damn, he knew how to use them! Soon enough there were three fingers stretching him and he was thrashing around, not that Kris was in a better condition. His pupils were blown wide as the room was filled with both of their pheromones and Minseok was driving him crazy.

"That's enough," Kris chocked out and Minseok pulled him down for a kiss. It felt like they were made for each other, the way they fit together as Kris slid inside his mate, loving the blush that covered Minseok's face and neck down to his chest. He moved slowly at first to let Minseok adjust to his size. Soon enough loud moans and groans filled the room, the first from Minseok and the second from Kris who was trying to keep himself from coming too soon. He leaned down to kiss Minseok, his tongue lapping sloppily at the smaller wolf's bottom lip. Minseok parted his lips to let Kris in and they explored each other's mouths despite their frantic movements.

Suddenly Kris was pushed backwards, landing on his back, and Minseok straddled him quickly, taking Kris inside him again without a hitch. Kris groaned at the new position, his hands gripping Minseok's hips hard enough to bruise, but the older wolf didn't mind. He could feel Kris' knot growing and he wanted to show Kris that he trully wanted him. When the knot started catching at his rim, Kris looked at him in question and Minseok smiled softly. Finally the knot was too big to pull out, so Minseok stilled his hips, enjoying the way he and Kris were locked together. Wanting to finish with the first round, Minseok rolled his hips in small, deep thrusts that hit directly on his prostate and clenched around Kris' cock, making the man growl at the feeling. When Minseok felt his orgasm approaching fast, he leaned down nosing along Kris' neck and finally found where to put his mark. He sank his teeth and broke through the skin, making Kris almost howl as his orgasm was ripped from him with Minseok's bite. Kris turned his head and bit down on Minseok's shoulder, marking him as his mate.

"Mine," he growled possessively and Minseok chuckled as they laid relaxed waiting for his mate's knot to shrink.

"Yours, just as you are mine too," he whispered contently, nosing his mark on Kris' neck. "Let's get some sleep before we go again, hmm?" Kris sighed and kissed his forehead.

"I can't wait to spend forever with you, Minseokkie."

Sehunwas careful as he put Baekhyun on the bed, but he barely got a look of the room before the omega pulled him in a desperate kiss. His heat was in full swing already and Baekhyun couldn't wait anymore.

"Sehunnie, leave the teasing for next time," he breathed in a rugged voice. "I need you right now." Sehun groaned at the older's words and growled as he claimed Baekhyun's lips again in a rough kiss, pulling the omega's clothes off just as Baekhyun worked on the rainbownette's pants. Completing his task successfully, Sehun pulled away and nearly ripped his shirt and jeans off along with his boxers. The two stayed still for a few moments, admiring each other's bodies and appraising them. Baekhyun could see clearly the admiration and affection in Sehun's eyes and was thankful that this was his mate, while Sehun couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as Baekhyun was to be his mate. He traced the thick milky thighs of his mate and Baekhyun sighed softly, loving the tender feather-light touches. Sehun placed butterfly kisses on every inch of skin he could reach and the omega giggled at the ticklish feeling. Sehun's eyes dilated as he smelled Baekhyun's wetness and he hesitated for a moment before he pushed apart the omega's legs, inhaling deeply the sweet smell and feeling his mouth water.

"Can I eat you out later, hyung?" he asked huskily and Baekhyun whimpered at the suggestion, nodding and mumbling 'yes, yes, yes' in repeat.

"Just hurry up, Sehunnie," he gasped, feeling more slick gushing between his legs. "You can do anything you want to me later, but I need you right now!" Sehun scented him at his neck as he gently pushed in the omega without more delay, shuddering as Baekhyun's body seemed to suck him in like he belonged there. He tried to hold back for a few moments to give Baekhyun time to adjust, but Baekhyun rolled his hips as soon as Sehun was seethed inside him. This being the younger boy's first time, Baekhyun could feel the beginning of the knot at the base of Sehun's cock and he was desperate to get that inside him too.

Sehun groaned at the slick and wet heat around him and he slowly started thrusting faster each time, making his mate moan louder with each thrust. It wasn't long before his knot started catching on Baekhyun's rim and Baekhyun whined, urging him to go harder, faster. When Sehun's knot couldn't pull out anymore, Sehun pushed in as deep as he could, the head right on Baekhyun's prostate making the omega thrash his head a little at the wave of pleasure. Sehun laid small kisses wherever he could reach on Baekhyun's face, neck and collarbone, moving his hips in small rolls to help them both climax. Baekhyun kept moaning softly, loving the slow pace that prolonged their pleasure. He fitted his legs snuggly around Sehun's hips, holding him in place as he felt his orgasm spreading through his body in waves. Sehun whined as the heat around his cock spasmed repeatedly as Baekhyun came with a loud moan and triggered Sehun's orgasm as well. The omega gasped when Sehun's knot throbbing triggered a second orgasm. Once they had calmed down, Sehun carefully laid down on Baekhyun, trying not to move too much and jostle the omega.

"You didn't mark me," Baekhyun pointed out in question and Sehun kissed him lovingly.

"I want to do it on the right place, someplace special," the young wolf explained with a smile. "We have time, so think where you want yours to be." Baekhyun smiled widely at the thought of making Sehun as his mate, his forever.

~ ~ E-P-I-L-O-G-U-E ~ ~

Minseok looked up when he heard the front door opening and closing and he smelled his mate. Yugyeom gurgled in his arms happily as he caught his papa's scentand small feet were heard from upstairs followed by excited voices.

"Papa!" Seokjin screamed, hugging his father's leg tightly. Kris chuckled as he bent down to hug his second oldest son and beckoned his eldest son closer, Jaebum hugging him with a grin.

"Welcome home, love," Minseok greeted him as he came to the living room with their youngest son, who was reaching out with grabby hands for Kris. "Easy there, Yeommie. Papa isn't going anywhere." Seokjin and Jaebum moved to let their father take Yugyeom in his arms. "How was work?"

"Good, good, we got a new project today and I managed to get Joonmyeon and Chanyeol to go home early instead of staying late to plan," Kris said. "Zitao would have my hide if Chanyeol was late for their own sons' birthday. How was your day?"

"Oddly quiet," Minseok admitted. "I think Yugyeom might shift in the next few days, so he's quietened down a bit. Baekhyun came by with the twins since it's his day off, so I had company. I just need to feed Yugyeom and get dressed and we're ready to go."

"I'll do it, you go get ready, Seokkie," Kris offered, kissing his mate lovingly. "Seokjin and Jaebum are good?" Minseok nodded and left to get dressed as Kris went to grab the toddler's bottle from the kitchen. He sat down on the couch, Seokjin sitting next to him with Jaebum and holding each other's hand. Jaebum passed a pink teddy bear to his brother, making Seokjin smile and kiss his cheek, and Kris smiled fondly at their interaction. That was the scene Minseok was met with when he came downstairs and it warmed his heart whenever he looked at his family. This was his happily ever after afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, this was exhausting to write, but I finished it earlier than I planned!!!!! T_T I really wanna dance around for finishing this fic (only the second to actually be finished >_<" ) A big hug and a thank you to everyone who subscribed to this story and I hope you like it. Every comment is welcomed and if anyone wants to know the kids each mated pair had, you can ask since I only managed to write in KrisMin's kids.
> 
> What else... Oh! Don't forget to check my other stories and subscribe if you like them, though since it always frustrated me personally, I'm not going to put the 'Subscribers/Members only' up (not that I know how to do that either). just that all my stories will be rated M unless I can't think of any smut to write or if they have no gore or violence (I don't think I have any). Just be warned that some of my stories have mixed and unique pairings, like El Dorado, and might be a little late in regards to the song that inspired them, like Imperial Crown or I Need U, don't Run (upcoming story), but I can't finish them all at the same time. Hope the smut isn't lame or hurried.
> 
> Sayonara ~ ~ 


End file.
